Confused Sequel
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: "There are things that will be answered in time. But what about the two of us? When will I find the answer?"


**Nero**: Hi! I wanted to make a Corpse Party, so I did! You guys might be a bit or confused a lot. But I kinda made it that way... To make you see how confused and lost they are. Well, ENJOY!

* * *

A certain class rep's cries can be heard on the Shinozaki Manor's basement as her sister, Shinozaki Hinoe, holds Ayumi in her arms. Naomi was on a corner of the room as she watches Ayumi cry her heart out while being held by her sister.

They had failed.

They presumed that the footnotes scribbled on the Book of Shadows are enough to bring back their lost friends. Tragically, it only brought about another gruesome death of their friend, Suzumoto Mayu. Admittedly, it was not really her, rather, Mayu's body brought back with its face and soul missing. Despite that knowledge, seeing her thrash in agony of her death and hearing her pained screams was enough to send them on edge. Both girls cried and cried over the failure.

It didn't end there.

Suddenly, sharp implements stabbed Shinozaki at the places the runes appeared on Mayu, 'Payback', was her thought. They were going to die the same way the failed resurrected form of Mayu did. It was their punishment for playing God.

Try as they might, there was no way out.

But then, hope came. An angel, as thought by Naomi, descended to save them from their fate. She chanted words and emptied a bottle of unknown liquid on the burning charms. Naomi was fine and Ayumi, though injured, is alive. They were saved.

However…

"Onee-chan, you came… for us…" It was a mix of speaking and sobbing for the class rep. Having experienced such a horror surely has taken a toll on her. "H-How did you know… that w-we were here?" She asked, trying to muster a smile.

"Ah…"

Her ears heard a sound, like a heartbeat. It made her ear ring. What was that? She noticed her sister looking down on her, still in an embrace. She was smiling. Was she just happy? There was something about her smile that…

"Onee… cha-"

Blood spurred from a source, showering Ayumi with crimson. Her mind barely recognized the slight bump of something falling on her head. Her ears heard a thump on the floor behind her.

"E-Eh..?"

Her mind was clouded. She did not want to recognize what it that bumped and fell onto the floor was. She did not want to feel the sensation of blood on her skin, the smell of it sticking to her, staining her clothes. She did not want to look above and see her sister, her head severed from her neck.

But she didn't have to.

"No…"

There was a moment of silence.

"NO!"

It happened too suddenly for them to perceive it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The basement rumbled as her shriek pierced the silence. Both girls' vision blurred and blacked out.

The last thing they heard was Ayumi's scream, still going, and an silent, yet clear chuckling reminiscent of a demon.

* * *

"Satoshi, are you going to school today?"

Mrs. Mochida was behind Satoshi, who was fixing his stuff, readying himself for school. She did not want to make her son go to school, remembering the accident her son told them about that happened to them. She remembered that night, her son and daughter entered the house, both with injuries, though her poor daughter, Yuka, she was in much worse shape. Multiple stabs on the shoulder and bruises on her wrists. Even her daughter's shoes were missing! She was sent to the hospital after that and is now stable. She's safe now, Mrs. Mochida knows.

However,

Her son was acting strange, while telling her what happened; he mentioned someone, Shinohara, was it? She asked him who were this Shinohara and suddenly his eyes widened, if only a fraction, but she still noticed that. He kept on speaking afterwards, not mentioning the name anymore. Mrs. Mochida decided to not mind it much, blaming it to the stress and fatigue of her son.

"Y-Yeah, I'm going…"

Satoshi replied, not turning his back to face his mom. 'She doesn't remember.' He thought. When he mentioned Shinohara to her, she didn't recognize her. He talked to her mom about Shinohara Seiko, her friend who was a bit of a pervert yet a responsible friend of him, Naomi, and the others. When she asked who Shinohara was, he was surprised. How could she not remember? He refrained from speaking about her and the others who died in Heavenly Host, having a bad feeling about something. It was too cruel; they already died in such horrible ways. So why?

That bad feeling was confirmed the next day they went to school.

* * *

"Suzumoto? Who's that? A transfer student?"

"Ms. Yui? Our homeroom teacher's Mr. Matsuzaki."

No one remembers those who died. They asked everyone from school who must recognize them. Teachers, classmate, even the cafeteria staff. No one remembers them anymore. Realizing that, Naomi asked him to meet her at their classroom afterschool. There, she told Satoshi the truth,

Naomi was the one who killed Seiko.

Under Sachiko's control, she used Naomi's darkening to hang Seiko herself, only to come back to her senses on the restroom's floor and find Seiko hanged, and finally, fail to save her. She cried and cried of how things were unfair, her want to see Seiko, Ms. Yui, Mayu and Morishige once more.

Satoshi wanted that too, but the cold truth was undeniable…

They are dead, and no one but them even remembers.

Satoshi headed to school, shaking off her mom's concern towards him. He'll continue living his life, for those who died back there. For those who remember and suffering here. Yuka, Shinozaki, Naomi…

Yoshiki.

* * *

Today, the group only consisted of him and Yoshiki. Why? It was just a few days back, Satoshi and Yoshiki noticed Naomi leaving school as soon as they were dismissed. Shinozaki followed suit. One night, Shinozaki told them that Naomi goes to Seiko's house, just staring at the house at a distance. Of course, they understood Naomi, so they decided to let her do it.

And then, just the other day,

It was the usual routine; Naomi goes to look at Seiko's house, as if looking at it will bring Seiko back and Shinozaki going after her secretly. But something not in the usual routine happened, Shinozaki didn't text them at night about what happened. Satoshi tried calling Naomi, but never reached her. He always calls at night, worried about his friend. This was the first she did not answer. Something's happening.

And he was right.

The next day, while watching the news before school, a report made him sick in the stomach.

The report spoke of two female students of Kisaragi Academy were found lying on the road leading to a mountain. A burning truck was also found at the scene. The two girls were identified as Nakashima Naomi and the other, Shinozaki Ayumi. They were seen by someone in a passing car and called for help immediately. Naomi was said to have held no injuries and was sent home while Ayumi sustained stabs in various parts of the body and was coated in the blood of an as of yet known person. She was taken to the hospital then.

There was supposedly more of the news but it was enough. Satoshi dashed out of the house, phone in hand, calling Yoshiki to meet up at school. It seems Yoshiki saw the news too and was worried about Shinozaki.

They decided to visit the homes of their two friends. Satoshi went to Naomi's house and Yoshiki to Shinozaki's house. Unfortunately, the two were not allowed to see either of them. Satoshi noted that when he went to Naomi's house, he heard shouting while talking to Mrs. Nakashima and was then ushered to leave. Yoshiki had worse luck, he wasn't even answered when he came to Shinozaki's house, but he felt eyes watching him as he left. There were people inside, but they won't just let him in.

And thus, it was only the two of them.

* * *

"Dammit, what the hell's happening now?!" Yoshiki ruffled his hair in frustration. "I thought it'll be over when we escape that hellhole, but why?!" He was pacing back and forth. Classes were done for the day and the two were the only ones left in the class.

"Satoshi, say something!"

There was no response from Satoshi who was still in his seat, looking at nowhere in particular with blank eyes. "Hey, dammit Satoshi, I sai-" Yoshiki lost his rage when he saw Satoshi.

The brunet was crying.

He wasn't looking at nowhere in particular; he was trying to hide his tears from the other. He tried to hold it in, not wanting Yoshiki to see. He was sure if he cried, he won't be able to stop anymore. And if Yoshiki, with his rough yet kind self, sees him and comforts him,

Satoshi doubts he can still keep _it_ hidden from the other.

"I thought it's all over." Satoshi finally broke his silence. His voice was cracked and small, making Yoshiki's heart clench. Somehow, Yoshiki thought, Satoshi was in a worse state than Shinozaki was when she was in Heavenly Host. "There is no way to bring the others back. I… I know that." The brunet finally decided to face Yoshiki. "That's why, I wanted to…" More tears fell. "I wanted to try and make things normal again." They fell and fell… and fell.

"I want Naomi to tease me again. I want class rep to tell scary stories again. I wanted Yoshiki to… to lo-Satoshi raised his hands to his face, trying to stop his tears.

"Satoshi…"

He could only listen silently as his best friend tries to stop his tears. What should he do? He never thought Satoshi was holding in so much. He held his hand towards the brunet and ruffled his hair. Despite the situation, Yoshiki managed to notice how soft Satoshi's hair is.

"S-Stop it… Mou…"

Satoshi lifted his head, revealing his still crying state and a slight blush. Of course, being close to the other, Yoshiki can't help but see the adorable blush. 'W-What?!' What the hell was he thinking? Noticing these things right now, of all times. Shinozaki and Yuka are both in the hospital and no word on Nakashima's state, and **now** he notices the softness of Satoshi hair and his adorable blush? What the **hell**?

"You're too kind, Y-Yoshiki…"

Satoshi's voice snapped the other from his thoughts. "Huh?" The brunet gave a broken chuckle at his friend's response. "You look like a delinquent, and is rough around the edges, but…" Yoshiki removed his hands from Satoshi's hair. "W-Why're you telling this now?" He asked. Satoshi ignored that and continued. "Yoshiki, you like… Shinozaki, right?" The other's eye widened. "W-W-What? H-How did you?!" Satoshi knew? How? Was it his face when Ayumi's around?

"But, Shinozaki likes **me**, right?

"Huh?" Yoshiki was dumbfounded. Did Satoshi just tell him that he **knows **that Shinozaki likes him? That suddenly filled Yoshiki with anger. Is Satoshi toying with him? They were supposed to talk about what will happen to Naomi and Shinozaki, and then Satoshi talks about this. What does Satoshi want to happen?

"I'm jealous."

The brunet said. "If I was the one stuck with you, would you be as kind as you were with Shinozaki?" He gave an empty laugh. "I was scared too. I tried to be strong for Yuka and the others. I wanted to be like you."

"I was so scared the whole time, but Yoshiki just keeps on worrying about Shinozaki."

Where was this conversation going? Yoshiki did not know.

"I told Naomi the other day that I don't like her the way she likes me. You wanna know why?" Satoshi's mind is so confused. He knows that he's telling so many things to Yoshiki that he does not even know what's going on. But, it's because, Satoshi wants to tell him…

"Why?" Yoshiki is so puzzled by the other's words right now. What is Satoshi trying to tell him?

Satoshi stood shakily from the seat; tears were still flowing on his cheeks. He doesn't know what will happen after this, but right now, all he wants is to tell him. He moves closer to Yoshiki, who backed away when he stood.

"Yoshiki…"

"W-Wha-" Yoshiki failed to talk as Satoshi's arms hugged Yoshiki by the neck. His chin was at the other's shoulder, Satoshi's breath tickling his ear, making Yoshiki blush.

"I…"

Satoshi faces Yoshiki's blushing face with his own.

"Satoshi, what are yo-"

Yoshiki never got to finish as he felt a pair of lips touch his. They were soft and tasted sweet. He felt his whole body stiffen from the sudden action of the other. His mind barely registers the event. He felt that the kiss was simple, like it was a person's first and the person does not know what to do.

After a while, Satoshi was the one who parted from the other's lips. Taking his arms off Yoshiki's neck and letting them dangle lazily on his sides.

"I'm sorry…"

Satoshi was the first to speak after that moment. He turned his back from the unbelieving face of Yoshiki. He went outside of the room and left the other alone.

The last thing Yoshiki saw was the blank eyes Satoshi possessed as he left.

Too many things spiral in his mind right now, Shinozaki and Naomi's state, what happened to the two, those who died, and many more thoughts he can't even form it in his head.

He tried thinking of Satoshi, what will happen to the two of them now?

He felt that those other thoughts he had will be answered in time, but what about what happened between Satoshi and him?

He doesn't know.

* * *

**Nero**: So? How was it? Confused? Haha! As I said, it's intended(?) to show their state of mind. But if you want to complain, it alright haha! I guess it was too confusing for others. I just really wanted to make one with Yoshiki x Satoshi in it. It has so much potential! Oh! Sorry for errors if any, it was done as fast as I can! Also, those reading my other stories, I'm doing them! Just that it's a bit long. :P Well then, bye bye!


End file.
